Dancing On My Own
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: The Love Cycle Trilogy, based on love songs by Robyn, Bryson Tiller, and Jessie J.
1. Goodbye

**Oneshots are my favourite things right now.**

 **I don't own The Divergent Trilogy or the song used.**

 **Tris's POV:**

 _Somebody said you got a new friend,_

Sure, I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw the change in your attitude, of course it was a girl.

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

When I had suddenly remembered you telling me that I was the only girl who could make you as happy as you were when we were together one day, it made me think, 'is she better? Does she make you happier than I ever did?'

 _It's a big black sky over my town, I know where you at, I bet she's around, yeah, I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself,_

I watch as you smile and laugh with her. As you occasionally sneak up on her. As you hug her for longer than three seconds. As you slip your hand in hers. The memories haunt me during the night, forcing me to suddenly wake, and sob at the loss, curling up into the foetal position, instantly craving your warm touch.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh, I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh, I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh ooh ooh, I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

I walk past you in the hallways, hoping to catch your eye, but it's as if you don't know me. I still have your number. I still type messages to you, but delete them. When we do encounter each other, you barely let me talk before getting away as quickly as you can. I slowly become the person I was before you. The wallflower, the person people never took notice of. The gang still talk to me, but reputations are reputations so therefore we rarely interact in school.

 _I'm just gonna dance all night, I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line, stilettos on broken bottles, I'm spinning around in circles,_

She's beautiful. You deserve her. She talked to me, y'know? I was surprised. I couldn't hate her. I shouldn't hate her. She is so nice. She helped me regain some confidence with the comforting words she spoke. The downfall? I envy the fact she has you.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh, I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh oh oh, I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh ooh ooh, I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

We're in the same classes. I sit next to you, but your head turns in the other directions. I sit behind you, but you stay facing forwards, occasionally talking to the people seated on either side of you. I sit in front of you, and very rarely feel your piercing gaze on the back of my head nowadays. Your deep, rumbling, laughter sends an ache to my heart.

 _So far away, but still so near_

I sit by my window, noticing how you keep your curtains drawn now. They were always open.

 _(The lights go on, the music dies), but you don't see me standing here, (I just came) to say goodbye,_

I knock on your door, and your mum opens it. She still loves me, thankfully, and sadly informs me that you still don't want to see me. I quietly ask her to tell you that I'm leaving. To London. Her eyes widen and your dad comes to the door, hearing her shocked gasp. She tells him the news, and he pulls me in for a hug. The only reason I stayed in California was because I didn't want a long distance relationship. You were my everything.

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh, I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh ooh ooh, I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

It's the last day of school. The gang beg me to stay, but their pleas fly straight through my ears. Chris stays quiet, knowing that I'm too stubborn. She tells the gang that once I fix my mind on something, there's no swaying me. Uriah makes me promise to so many silly things. I laugh through my tears, the tears I usually keep for nighttime. I catch you scrutinising me in the cafeteria as people come to bid me goodbye. I look away, not enjoying your blue eyes on me -like I used to-, and collect my things as I quickly jog out.

 _I'm in the corner watching you kiss her, oh oh oh, I 'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh, I 'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh ooh ooh..._

You knock on my door. I know it's you because I can see you from my window. Mum answers it, and sends you away. Your fists clench in frustration, and I yearn to fly down to see you but... I can't.

 _I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

The day we're leaving. I stand in my driveway, looking at my childhood house. I kiss my hand and place my hand on the door. I feel eyes on me, and turn to look at your window. You're standing there, watching me. I summon up the courage to wave at you, and turn away, not waiting to see if you react.

Goodbye.

 _(I keep dancing on my own)_

 **Thankyou.**

 **The song used is Dancing On My Own by Robyn.**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	2. I Love You

**Tobias's POV:**

 _Yeah, he don't fxcking love you_

 _Nah, he don't fxcking love you_

You came back.

It feels like it was only yesterday you left us. But in reality, it's been five years. You're still the same girl I remember you as though. However, you've come back with something different. And that something, is a guy.

 _You are just another bxtch_

 _He'll probably let his other homie run to_

 _Why you let him lie to you girl?_

 _I bet your friends call you stupid_

 _You is way too beautiful_

 _Behind your back he call you a hoe_

 _That's cause he don't fxcking love you_

It's only been six months, but already everyone can see how much of a douche Matthew really is. He flirts with other girls when you're not around; he exchanges numbers with them; he let his eyes linger, and he's always claiming to be single. The gang knows it's inappropriate to accuse him of such things, but we all try to warn you. You are just too stubborn to believe us.

 _Try to trust me on this one_

 _Go and find someone different_

 _And don't ask for his permission_

 _He a dog, he tell you that in all of his songs_

 _And yeah, that's my boy but I can't let him do you wrong_

Don't get me wrong, we all liked him. At first. He was friendly; he was always coming to see the gang with you; he was always offering to pay for the food. But then it slowly started to crumble. He started being all cocky; he started fights with the boys; he started insulting you behind your back. You rarely came out anymore, telling us that he wanted you to stay at home. You weren't your own person anymore.

 _I be tellin' him to drop all of them other hoes_

 _But them thirsty bxtches, you would rather fxck with those_

 _I agree when he say he can never trust a hoe_

 _But that's no excuse not to love you though_

I catch him coming out of a hotel. A girl comes out seconds later, brushes his arm, and sends a seducing smile his way. He winks and smirks, buttoning the rest of his shirt. I stand in his path, questioning him. It was just harmless fun, he said. It's not going to hurt anybody, he said. It's nothing to do with my girlfriend, he said. I tell him to stop cheating. He brushes me off.

 _I should mind my own damn business_

 _Cause I'm happy with my girl_

 _She brought the happy in my world_

 _****** like you are the reason love's looking kinda tacky for these girls_

 _Are you happy this occurred?_

 _Boy, I never met a ***** so ungrateful_

 _Why you fxcking with them devils when you got an angel?_

 _You say you care about her_

 _But do you know what you about to tear up out her?_

 _It's her heart, be smart dumb *****_

My girlfriend's annoyed about my concern. She doesn't want me to be too bothered about your relationship. She wants me to mind my own business. In a way, she's right. But I just can't help but feel protective over you so the next time I see him, I confront him.

 _Yeah, he don't fxcking love you_

 _Nah, he don't fxcking love you_

 _You are just another bxtch_

 _He'll probably let his other homie run to_

 _Why you let him lie to you girl?_

 _I bet your friends call you stupid_

 _You is way too beautiful_

 _Behind your back he call you a hoe_

 _That's cause he don't fxcking love you_

Chris tells the gang about your conversations with her. Chris tells the gang about how she tries to make you see Matthew wasn't a great guy. Chris tells the gang that there's no point in trying.

 _He say gonna make me wish I never did it now_

 _He say he got a lot of dirt on me_

 _Tell my girl I actually love her_

 _That'll be worse for me_

 _And tell yourself that anything you do is never hurting me_

 _I'm dead, I'm already dead_

 _I didn't kill myself, I just went and killed this song instead_

 _The dogs been bred_

 _Thanks for the lessons brother_

 _Rule number 1_

 _Fxck these bxtches go and get the money_

 _I love her smile_

 _Do you love it too?_

 _You wanna see that smile then tell her not to fxck with you_

 _Cause when it's said and done I'll be the one she tells her story to_

 _And when somebody else is in the picture she's ignoring you_

 _You know you done fxcked up don't ya?_

 _You know you done screwed up_

 _Went and told her she's the bomb_

 _And now she's feelin' like she's one step closer_

 _Now everything done blew up_

You finally open your eyes and see Matthew's true colours when you catch him in your shared bed with another chick. I'm the first person you come to. You tell me he told you about the confrontation between us, he told you about me defending you, he told you about me trying to remind him of your best qualities, and he told you that I still love you.

 _Yeah, he don't fxcking love you_

 _Nah, he don't fxcking love you_

 _You are just another bxtch_

 _He'll probably let his other homie run to_

 _Why you let him lie to you girl?_

 _I bet your friends call you stupid_

 _You is way too beautiful_

 _Behind your back he call you a hoe_

 _That's cause he don't fxcking love you_

You two finally break up, after weeks of arguing, forgiving, and cheating. The gang comforts you. Well, all of us, except Chris. She just screams at you, calling you stupid and many other names under the sun until the both of you laugh and hug each other. My relationship goes downhill too. I was spending too much time with you, she said. I didn't pay her as much attention as before, she said. I didn't love her anymore, she said.

 _Mind yo fxcking business_

 _Don't need no help with these bxtches_

 _***** get the fuck off my set_

 _Gon' put up with this BS 'til I know that she got my back_

 _And fxck around and end up bending my back_

 _She'll like that_

 _See love is just a game, look at my stats_

 _But her and I've been hurtin' just reserve I got a ice pack_

 _What my heart 'posed to be you should try that_

 _Cause far as I could see you are right behind where I'm at_

 _Now first our relationship was plain, pilot_

 _Oh, but she'll still fly that, hijack_

 _And when I'm in her presence that is exactly how I act_

 _Like she's a gift to me_

 _And plus she likes the fact that I rap_

 _See I don't have to call her all the time_

 _Or even be around to let her know she's on my mind_

 _Just know that we got a bond that y'all don't find_

 _And I tell her she's the bomb cause she mine_

After many months, we finally rekindle that spark we had during our high school years. We finally get together after jumping around each other, kissing each other, avoiding each other, and ending up in each other's bed after a night of talking, films, and cuddling.

 _Man I fxckin' love you_

 _But I won't put no one above you_

 _You should see the way I treat these other bitches if I ever let 'em come through_

 _Cause I know that you gon' ride for me girl_

 _You the one I'm in the coupe with_

 _You could shake if you wanna go_

 _Aye your dad said you gettin' old_

 _That this is what I think of you_

 **I love you.**


End file.
